<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>counting your blessings by writeherownstory</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309290">counting your blessings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeherownstory/pseuds/writeherownstory'>writeherownstory</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, juke, juke fluff, kind of really cheesy, lots of fluff, the boys never died</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:27:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeherownstory/pseuds/writeherownstory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Luke and Julie's first Christmas as an official couple AND he's finally meeting her family for the first time so it's safe to say Julie is a little nervous.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julie Molina/Luke Patterson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>counting your blessings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm not entirely sure what this is.... it was bouncing around in my head for awhile, and I really wanted to write a Christmas related work for you guys! thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy! </p>
<p>(also I'm not sure if it's formatted the way I want it to be, but I'm still figuring out this site, so I hope it is!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you sure this is okay? You’d tell me if this wasn’t okay, right?”</p>
<p>Luke chuckled at his girlfriend’s concern. “Jules, it’s fine. I’m excited to meet your family. I mean, a little nervous, but mostly excited.”</p>
<p>“I just don’t want you to feel like you<em> have</em> to do anything.”</p>
<p>“I don’t. I want to.”</p>
<p>It was their first Christmas together, and while Luke had met her dad and brother, he had yet to meet her tía and her extended family. They’d been dating for a while now and Julie was sure that she felt completely at ease with Luke and even though he had a “funny” tendency to make her roll her eyes a lot, he always made her laugh even when she felt like she couldn’t. Not to mention, his love of music matched her own, which was coincidentally how they became friends in the first place. She had called him—mostly to reassure herself—about him coming over this afternoon for her family Christmas party.</p>
<p>“It’s just.... my family can be a lot.” Julie loved her family, and normally she loved how loud and boisterous they were—it was what made them unique. It was usually in that slight chaos that the best memories were made. And naturally they were very welcoming, she was just afraid they’d— “I just don’t want you to feel overwhelmed.”</p>
<p>“It’ll be okay, Jules. I promise,” he said, quickly adding, “I don’t know if you know this about me, but I’m a charmer.”</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes, despite knowing he couldn’t see it. “Oh really? Is that it?”</p>
<p>“I can’t help it.” She could hear the smirk in his voice. “I’m just a naturally charming person.”</p>
<p>Julie hummed in response. “Could’ve fooled me.”</p>
<p>Luke laughed despite her comment. “I can handle your family, Jules. Don’t worry about it. I’ll be over later okay?”</p>
<p>“Okay…” She still seemed hesitant but as long as Luke was comfortable, that’s all that mattered to her. “I’ll see you later. Tell your parents I said hi!”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah. I’ll let them know. Catch ya later, Jules.”</p>
<p>“Bye Luke.”</p>
<p>They had known each other for a few years now, and although they’d only been dating a few months, Julie knew Luke well enough to know that Christmas wasn’t exactly his favorite holiday—at least when it came to being with his parents. He and his parents had a hard time seeing eye to eye with just about anything, as far as Julie could tell. They frequently got into fights and although Luke always brushed it off like it didn’t bother him, Julie knew him better than that. All of which to say, it didn’t necessarily surprise her when he eagerly accepted the invitation to spend Christmas Eve with the Molina’s.</p>
<p>As the day wore on, various relatives started to come by for their annual Christmas Eve dinner. Julie greeted everyone with her brother Carlos in tow—Julie had stopped him from trying to sneak up the stairs when more people started arriving. Despite all the questions they would get (the usual: how’s school, what are you learning, how’ve you been keeping busy; and the newer ones: how are you holding up, how’s your father doing, do you know how much you look like your mother) they would go through it together.</p>
<p>Once they got through that, the rest of the time went by pretty smoothly. She had been watching her cousins and tía Victoria play Uno rather viciously, leaning against the doorframe to the dining room, when she moved to back out of the room as it got a little too heated, only to back into someone. “Oh my goodness, I’m so sorry—“</p>
<p>The person’s hands flew to her waist to steady her, causing her to turn around to be met with familiar light green eyes.</p>
<p>“Luke!”</p>
<p>He flashed her his signature bright smile, causing her heart to beat a little faster. “Hey Jules.”</p>
<p>The aggressive Uno round must have quieted at her reaction because her tía spoke up. “Who’s this, <em>mija</em>?”</p>
<p>“Uh...” she glanced over her shoulder at Luke, who was still holding her waist. Her face flushed as she looked back at her aunt. “This is my boyfriend, Luke.”</p>
<p>“Boyfriend?!” came various shouts from her cousins.</p>
<p>“Your papí didn’t tell me you had a boyfriend!” Victoria shouted. It wasn’t angry, in fact, there was almost a teasing tone to her voice.</p>
<p>Julie could feel her face getting hotter, as Luke gently stepped around her and moved toward her tía.</p>
<p>“I’m Luke,” he said smiling, as he reached out his hand. “Julie’s boyfriend.”</p>
<p>Victoria shook his hand, smiling back at him kindly. “Nice to meet you, Luke. I’m Julie’s favorite tía Victoria.”</p>
<p>“I’ve heard a lot about you,” he said, almost as if he knew that would flatter the woman. “It’s so nice to finally meet you.”</p>
<p>“Oh I like him, <em>sobrina</em>,” Victoria said, smirking at Julie. “You’ve got a keeper.”</p>
<p>Julie smiled weakly at her tía as Luke greeted the rest of her cousins.</p>
<p>“I think it’s me who’s the lucky one,” Luke said as he moved to wrap an arm around her, his height advantage allowing him to smile down at her.</p>
<p>Her smiled widened, looking up at him. “Well aren’t you just a charmer?”</p>
<p>His eyes practically lit up in amusement, making her heart flutter. “So I’ve been told.”</p>
<p>She led the way to the kitchen which was strangely empty of any guests, and immediately turned toward him, burying her face into his chest.</p>
<p>“Merry Christmas to you too,” he laughed, wrapping his arms around her.</p>
<p>“You handled that so much better than I would have,” she mumbled into his chest.</p>
<p>“Your aunt seems chill. Your cousins too. That wasn’t bad at all.”</p>
<p>Julie pulled away from him, patting his chest lightly with a fond smile. “Oh honey, that wasn’t even half the family.”</p>
<p>Although there was a lot more family that Luke still had to meet, he handled it without a falter in his signature smile. Even when more of her cousins tried to embarrass Julie, Luke simply smiled and countered it with a sweet compliment. She wasn’t sure which made her blush more.</p>
<p>As the afternoon turned to evening, everyone had gathered into the living room talking freely and Julie finally relaxed a bit. Thankfully she and Luke were no longer the focus of any conversation, so she was able to cuddle into Luke with his arm wrapped around her—admittedly Julie’s favorite way to be.</p>
<p>“Rose would’ve been so happy to have everyone here.” She could hear the strain in her father’s voice. “She would’ve loved this.”</p>
<p>“She would,” Tía Victoria agreed. “And she would’ve been so proud of you all.” She looked directly at Julie and then at Carlos, who was sitting on the floor.</p>
<p>Luke rubbed her arm comfortingly, pulling her closer to him. “She’s not the only one,” he whispered in her ear.</p>
<p>“Thank you Tía,” Julie said, nodding at her aunt. She was able to talk about her mother without bringing on tears, but something aboutthinking about her mom around Christmas made her throat feel right.</p>
<p>Luke seemed to pick up on her change in mood as he whispered, “You okay?” </p>
<p>Julie nodded, shooting him a reassuring smile before turning back to her family, who were now sharing various memories they had with her mom. It made her heart happy, how fondly everyone talked about her mother, but Julie couldn’t stop the tears from gathering in her eyes.</p>
<p>Luke gently stood up from the couch, offering her a hand to help her up and led her out of the living room and to a quieter room. He gently reached up to cup her face in his hands, noticing the tears she managed to let fall.“Breathe, Julie. Just breathe.”</p>
<p>Julie let out a breath she hadn’t even realized she’d been holding. How did he know her so well?</p>
<p>“You are so strong,” Luke said softly, his thumbs gently wiping her tears away. “But it’s okay if this is too much.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” she said quietly, looking up at him.</p>
<p>“For what? You mean she’s human? Julie Molina, the human wrecking ball? <em>Actually </em>human?” His eyes widened. “I don’t believe it!” he joked.</p>
<p>“You’re not funny,” she said, a small smile betraying her words.</p>
<p>“You’re right, I’m serious. You don’t need to apologize for anything. Not to me.” His hands moved so that he could take her own.</p>
<p>“Luke Patterson, I always thought you were afraid of crying girls,” Julie teased.</p>
<p>“I’m not <em>afraid, </em>I just hate the thought of anyone being so upset that they cry,” Luke pouted. “And you’re not just <em>any </em>girl.”</p>
<p>“Then who am I?”</p>
<p>“You’re…well, you’re you. And I’d do anything for you.” He winked, adding a goofy grin along with it.</p>
<p>Julie rolled her eyes, but smiled fondly up at him. “Smooth, Patterson. Very smooth.” She led the way back into the living room and they reclaimed their spot on the couch. After awhile, the familiar sounds of her family talking and laughing in one ear and Luke’s steady breathing in the other, Julie could feel her eyes getting heavy. She must’ve fallen asleep at some point because the next thing she remembered hearing was her father talking softly, the rest of their family must’ve already gone home.</p>
<p>“I’d like to thank you, Luke.”</p>
<p>“What for, Mr. Molina?” Luke’s voice was quiet as well.</p>
<p>“I don’t know how much Julie’s told you about what we’ve dealt with when her mom passed away. But it was very hard on her and for awhile I was afraid I wouldn’t see my little niña smile again. But ever since you came into her life, her smile is genuine again. So…thank you for that.”</p>
<p>Luke’s arm tightened around her, causing her to cuddle further into his chest. “I’m not sure I really did anything, sir. If anything, she’s helped me with so much. I’m lucky to have her around.”</p>
<p>“Well I’m glad you have each other. If you want, I can take Julie upstairs so you can get home to your family.”</p>
<p>“Actually, would it be okay if I stayed for awhile? I don’t mind sitting with her.”</p>
<p>“Sure, Luke. I’ll just be cleaning up around here.”</p>
<p>Julie could feel look attempt to move carefully away from her, as he said, “I can help—“ before Julie clung to his sweater, making it next to impossible for him to move. He sighed. “I’m sorry, Mr. Molina.”</p>
<p>Ray chuckled fondly—she figured at her. “It’s alright Luke, I appreciate the offer regardless. Just don’t let her sleep for too long, or she won’t sleep tonight.”</p>
<p>“Right, thank you, sir.”</p>
<p>“And Luke? Call me Ray.” Without waiting for his response, Julie heard her father’s footsteps leave the living room.</p>
<p>Luke gently brushed her hair out of her face as she opened her eyes to look up at him. “How nice of you to rejoin us,” he said.</p>
<p>“Yeah well, when my pillow tried to leave me I figured it was time to wake up,” she joked.</p>
<p>He raised an eyebrow at her. “How long have you actually been awake?”</p>
<p>“Long enough to know that I’m lucky to have you,” Julie said, sitting up correctly on the couch next to him. “Thank you for coming today.”</p>
<p>“Jules, are you kidding? This was probably the best Christmas I’ve had in a while. It felt so normal.”</p>
<p>“You’re sure it wasn’t overwhelming? I just know they’re kind of nosey, and loud, and sometimes it can get a little chaotic but I promise it’s just—“</p>
<p>Luke cut her off as he leaned in to kiss her, gently cupping her cheek with his hand once more. He pulled back again—a little too soon for Julie’s liking—grinning at her. “You’re really cute when you ramble, did you know that?”</p>
<p>The blush returned to her face, but she couldn’t help the smile that graced her features. It wasn’t the most perfect Christmas by most standards, although a lot less went wrong than she’d originally feared. Her family liked Luke—not that she needed their approval, but it certainly helped—and the fact that he was so at ease with them made her heart incredibly full. “So I’ve been told.”</p>
<p>And he kissed her again. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>fun fact... this was loosely (very loosely) based on the first time I brought a boy home to meet my family, which I coincidentally chose to do on Christmas! (does anyone else's family aggressively play Uno or is that just mine?) </p>
<p>I am in the process of working on Wake Up still, but my ideas for it changed so it's taking a bit longer than I originally planned, but a new chapter is coming!!! I promise!!! thank you so much for your support, and reading and commenting, it truly is a highlight in this weird time. to all who celebrate, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! I wish you all safe, happy, and healthy days ❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>